The Hidden Story
by This's still Rin
Summary: Aku bukan siapa-siapa diantara mereka.. Aku hanya penonton yang menyaksikan kisah mereka.. Ya.. hanya seperti itu.. tak lebih.. One shot! R&R PLEASE!


Disclaimer : Naruto punyaku!! –dikemplang- Oke dah… punya Bang Masashi…

Pairing : SasuNaru and a bit SasuSaku and NaruSaku. Tapi jangan mengira ini bukan YAOI. Selagi di tangan saya semua pasti Yaoi.

**The Hidden Story**

SAKURA P.O.V

Aku ingin bercerita pada kalian tentang kisahku…

Ah, bukan… Tepatnya kisahku dengan dua orang laki-laki. Kalian bisa menebak siapa kan? Yap! Dua orang laki-laki itu adalah Uzumaki Naruto dan Uchiha Sasuke. Dan cerita yang ingin kuceritakan pada kalian adalah tentang perasaanku pada mereka.

Bolehkah aku mulai?Baiklah, pertama aku mulai dengan Uchiha Sasuke.

Semua orang pasti tahu Uchiha muda ini menawan dalam segala hal. Pandai, tampan, kuat, dan sifatnya yang tak banyak bicara itu benar-benar bisa membuat semua gadis jatuh hati padanya, termasuk juga aku. Ya… tak salah kan kalau aku jatuh cinta padanya? Setiap hari aku selalu berusaha untuk menarik perhatian Sasuke. Mulai dari membawakan bekal, mengajak pulang bersama –meskipun selalu ditolak-, sampai mati-matian bersikap manis di depannya, tak ada satu pun yang berhasil. Sama sekali tidak ada…

Aku tak tahu apa yang membuatnya tak pernah sedikitpun menolehku hingga kami dijadikan satu tim. Ya… aku dan Sasuke dalam satu tim yang sama bersama Naruto.

Awalnya aku benar-benar bahagia aku bisa satu tim dengan Sasuke dan menang satu langkah dengan Ino meskipun sedikit kesal karena harus satu dengan bocah hiperaktif Naruto saat itu. Tapi seiring dengan perjalanan tim 7, aku menemukan suatu kebenaran yang sulit kuterima. Kebenaran bahwa Uchiha Sasuke menaruh perhatian besar pada Uzumaki Naruto.

Tidak, bukan hanya sekedar perhatian sebenarnya. Tapi aku terlalu sakit mengatakannya.

Aku tidak mengarang soal ini. Hey, benar aku tidak berbohong… Aku melihatnya… Aku saksi matanya sendiri…

Setiap kali Sasuke menatap Naruto, itu bukan tatapan seorang rival ataupun sahabat.

Tidak… itu berbeda… Tatapannya hangat dan penuh kasih. Setiap kali mereka habis bertengkar dan Naruto menolak berbicara dengan Sasuke, itu selalu membuat Sasuke sedih. Aku bisa melihat dari matanya. Dan yang paling jelas terlihat adalah Sasuke berkali-kali menolong Naruto dan melindunginya meski itu bisa membuat Sasuke sendiri kehilangan nyawa. Pertarungan dengan Haku, ujian chuunin, pertarungan dengan Gaara dan entah berapa lagi peristiwa yang membuktikan betapa perhatian Sasuke pada Naruto. Betapa ia melindungi laki-laki pirang itu.

Lalu bagaimana denganku…

Seperti yang telah aku ceritakan, aku hanya menjadi penonton yang seakan tak terlihat oleh Sasuke. Seberapa banyak pun aku menangis untuknya… Seberapa pun aku memperhatikannya tak ada artinya sama sekali… Bahkan saat aku mengungkapkan perasaanku sebelum ia pergi meninggalkan Konoha, ia masih menganggapku sama seperti yang lain dan hanya mengucapkan terima kasih. Itu saja… lalu ia pergi.

Aku kira aku cukup menceritakan tentang Sasuke. Sekarang aku akan mercerita tentang Naruto.

Uzumaki Naruto. Laki-laki hiperaktif yang bercita-cita menjadi hokage ini selalu berusaha mengajakku kencan meski barkali-kali aku tolak. Naruto selalu bilang menyukaiku tapi tentu saja tidak aku perhatikan karena aku selalu melihat Sasuke.

Aku sering kesal pada Naruto karena tingkah lakunya yang kadang memalukan. Tapi… semakin lama aku dapat melihat sisi hebat dalam dirinya.

Ya… aku benar-benar melihat sisi hebat itu dengan jelas semenjak Sasuke pergi.

Bagaimana ia berusaha mati-matian agar dapat diterima di desa…

Bagaimana ia menyadarkan Neji, Gaara, Hinata, Rock Lee, dan orang-orang yang terpuruk untuk bangkit.

Dan bagaimana ia berlatih mati-matian dengan Jiraiya-sama agar lebih kuat untuk membawa Sasuke pulang membuatku terpana.

Aku tak pernah menyangka Naruto sehebat itu. Benar, aku terpana. Aku selalu ingat janjinya untuk membawakan Sasuke kembali untukku agar aku tak menangis lagi. Aku baru sadar… Sebegitu besar perhatian Naruto padaku. Lalu kemana aku selama ini… Kenapa sama sekali tak menyadarinya…

Ah, aku terlalu dibutakan cinta monyetku. Dan itu kesalahan fatal. Sangat fatal karena bersamaan dengan aku menyadari hal itu, aku juga menyadari hal lain yang membuatku terpuruk jatuh.

Oh, Kami-sama… Kenapa aku terlambat mengetahui ini… Kenapa aku begitu bodoh… Dan kenapa aku harus mengalami ini…

Aku baru saja menyadari perhatian Naruto…

Aku baru saja membangun hatiku untuknya…

Tapi belum sempat aku merasakan indahnya, aku sudah harus menerima kenyataan pahit lagi.

Kenyataan bahwa Uzumaki Naruto memendam perasaan pada Uchiha Sasuke.

Lagi-lagi aku terhempas dan kali ini lebih keras dari sebelumnya.

Aku perih… aku sakit… Tapi kemudian aku sadar, mungkin aku memang pantas menerima ini…

Aku sudah berbuat tidak adil pada Naruto.

Aku sudah banyak menuntut padanya, membuat Naruto menderita.

Tapi kini… semuanya sudah jelas.

Dan aku sudah tahu apa yang akan aku lakukan.

Ya… aku akan mendukung Naruto.

Aku akan melindunginya…

Dan aku akan membawa Sasuke pulang untuk Naruto…

Karena aku…

Sangat mencintai Uzumaki Naruto…

-owari-

Author's note :

Huff… Bagaimana? Adakah yang suka? Fic singkat... gomen.. bikinnya 1 jam dapatnya cuma segini.. hadah..

Fic ini oneshot tapi mungkin juga akan jadi beberapa chapter kalau ada yang mau. Chapter depannya bukan Sakura P.O.V lagi, tapi mungkin Sai P.O.V, Gaara P.O.V. Neji P.O.V, dll. Yang semuanya menceritakan perasaan mereka pada sosok Naruto dan bagaimana hubungan Sasuke dan Naruto dalam penglihatan mereka.

Fic ini kupersembahkan untuk kado ultah Akatsuki no Hyoran…

Happy birthday!! Muaaach!!

Ada yang berniat review??


End file.
